Janji?
by auahdark
Summary: Jihoon itu lelaki ia akan memenuhi janjinya selain itu ia juga ingin dunia tahu jika Kuanlin itu miliknya? Miliknya seorang! Catat itu baik-baik! ( Lai Kuanlin x Park Jihoon; PanWink; Produce101 season2; Wanna One )


_Kuanlin_ x _Jihoon ( PanWink )_

.

* * *

Kuanlin berdiri sedikit resah sambil menggerakkan kakinya beberapa kali sembari menunggu seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam toilet itu, Kuanlin bukannya ingin buang air ia hanya saja gugup untuk berbicara secara langsung pada pemuda berpipi gembul yang saat ini tengah buang air didalam toilet itu,

"Katakan sekarang atau kesempatanmu hilang begitu saja," gumannya pelan sambil meyakinkan pada dirinya sendiri.

 _Klek_

Kuanlin menahan nafasnya saat mendengar suara gagang pintu yang sepertinya mulai terbuka. Jihoon, seseorang yang ditunggunya itu tersentak kaget melihat tubuh jangkungnya yang menutupi jalan untuk keluar dari bilik toilet. Dengan segera Kuanlin menarik tubuh pemuda pendek itu untuk masuk kembali kedalam bilik toilet yang sempit sehingga membuat Jihoon terheran melihat salah satu _ehem_ adik kesayangannya itu.

"Kuan─"

Baru saja Jihoon yang buka suara, tubuhnya sudah ditarik lebih dulu oleh Kuanlin kedalam pelukannya, pipinya memerah karena aksi tiba-tiba dari pemuda jangkung dihadapannya ini. Setelah menetralkan pipi juga detak jantungnya ia perlahan membalas pelukan Kuanlin sambil beberapa kali mengusap punggung milik Kuanlin. Ia tahu pemuda dihadapannya ini tengah gugup saat ini, Jihoon hafal betul kebiasaan lelaki ini jika sedang gugup dan tubuh Jihoon lah yang terkadang akan menjadi korbannya _yeah_ seperti saat ini.

Salah satu kebiasaan Kuanlin itu jika sedang gugup akan memeluk orang lain dan beruntunglah tubuh Jihoon yang lebih sering menjadi korban dari kegugupan lelaki itu.

"Aku takut,"

Bisik Kuanlin pelan setelah hening beberapa saat sambil menghirup aroma buah-buahan dari rambut Jihoon yang menjadi favoritenya itu.

Tak ada sahutan dari Jihoon karena ia masih menunggu Kuanlin untuk menyelesaikan ucapannya masih dengan tangannya yang mengelus lembut punggung Kuanlin.

"Aku takut tak bisa ikut debut denganmu," Kuanlin semakin erat memeluk tubuh Jihoon, "Bagaimana aku bisa melindungimu nanti seperti janjiku padamu beberapa bulan yang lalu?" Sambungnya masih dengan berbisik.

Kuanlin saat itu memang berjanji untuk terus melindungi lelaki yang saat ini tengah berada dalam dekapannya itu, Kuanlin tidak mengerti mengapa ia berbicara seperti itu disaat dirinya dan Jihoon yang begitu jarang berinteraksi satu sama lain. Saat Jihoon bertanya pada lelaki itu dengan mudahnya ia menjawab, _tidak tahu mungkin panggilan hati?_ Kuanlin itu meskipun sangat tampan kelakuan dan sifatnya tidak jauh beda anehnya dengan Park Woojin. Dan entah angin darimana Jihoon yang juga sama anehnya menjawab iya saja saat Kuanlin berjanji seperti itu.

Jihoon tersenyum tak lama ia mengecup tubuh Kuanlin yang dihadapannya itu berulang kali, ia melepas pelukannya dan mengusap lengan Kuanlin kembali, "Percayalah, kita akan debut bersama nanti."

Jihoon paham dengan perasaan Kuanlin saat ini, ia sama sama takutnya dengan Kuanlin jika salah satu dari mereka tak ikut debut dalam acara program survival yang tengah mereka jalani ini. Namun Jihoon yang lebih tua dari _ehem_ adiknya ini berusaha untuk meyakinkannya jika mereka berdua akan debut secara bersamaan nanti.

Jihoon naik keatas sepatu yang digunakan Kuanlin, ia mencoba untuk meraih leher lelaki jangkung itu. Bibirnya yang dipoles oleh _liptint_ berwarna sedikit kemerahan itu mengecup _collarbone_ Kuanlin yang sedikit terlihat lalu berulang kali mengecup lehernya hingga naik ke dagu pemuda itu. Ia sedikit berjinjit masih dengan kakinya yang menginjak sepatu kiri milik Kuanlin, kedua tangannya ia sampirkan di bahu pemuda asal Taiwan itu.

"Kita harus debut bersama," tekan Jihoon sambil menatap kedua manik mata Kuanlin yang juga tengah menatap dirinya.

Mau tak mau Kuanlin tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipinya kala melihat Jihoon yang saat ini tengah tersenyum begitu menawan dihadapannya, senyuman pemuda manis didepannya inilah yang membuat ia bertekuk lutut hanya dalam jangka waktu beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

"Mau berjanji sesuatu padaku?" Tanya Kuanlin sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jihoon yang pipinya kini kembali memerah.

"Y ─ya?"

Kuanlin terkekeh melihat Jihoon yang tengah gugup, kenapa sekarang justru Jihoon yang terlihat gerogi dihadapannya?

"Kau harus memberiku sesuatu jika aku masuk kedalam top eleven, _how?"_

Jihoon sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dan kembali berdiri dengan normal tidak diatas sepatu Kuanlin lagi, "Haruskah?" Tanyanya balik.

"Setidaknya ada sesuatu yang membuatku harus semangat untuk berlatih dan berjuang agar bisa debut denganmu nanti,"

 _Cup_

Kuanlin tersentak kaget saat Jihoon mengecup bibirnya dengan kilat, ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu bibir seperti ini. Biasanya hanya sekedar cium pipi atau kening saja tidak sampai ke bibir, jika pun ingin Kuanlin lah yang lebih dulu meminta izin pada Jihoon untuk mencium bibirnya. Namun pemuda manis itu dengan halus menolak, mereka masih kecil belum legal. Katanya.

"Akuakanmenciummudihadapanprodusernasional,"

Kuanlin kembali melongo menampilkan wajah bodohnya, setelah mengecup bibirnya secara tiba-tiba sekarang Jihoon berbicara dengan cepat melebihi saat dirinya tengah melakukan rapp.

 _"Tsk,"_ Jihoon yang gemas karena respon Kuanlin yang lama memukul bahu pemuda itu, "Aku berjanji jika kau masuk top eleven aku akan memberimu ciuman dihadapan produser nasional!" Ucapnya dengan pipinya yang merona, Jihoon malu untuk kesekian kalinya setelah dengan agresifnya mencium Kuanlin kini ia menawarkan sesuatu yang menurutnya bodoh itu. Tapi Jihoon itu lelaki ia tetap akan memenuhi janjinya selain itu ia juga ingin dunia tahu jika Kuanlin itu miliknya? Miliknya seorang! Catat itu baik-baik.

 _"Wow,"_

Jihoon kembali gemas melihat respon Kuanlin yang singkat, "Hanya _wow?"_ Tanyanya sedikit kesal.

Kuanlin tersenyum lebar dan menarik bahu pemuda bertubuh pendek itu, "Kau akan menciumku secara langsung?" Ia bertanya dengan antusias, "Disini?" Kuanlin sedikit membungkuk untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Jihoon sambil memajukan bibirnya.

Jihoon hanya memutar bola matanya malas, "Kau pikir aku gila menciummu di bibir secara live? Aku tidak sesinting itu!"

Pipi Jihoon refleks menggembung usai ia ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya membuat Kuanlin dengan gemas mengecup pipi itu berulang-ulang. Semua hal yang dilakukan Jihoon itu selalu terlihat menggemaskan dimatanya, meskipun Jihoon sedang menguap selebar badak atau ada air liur yang mengalir dari bibirnya saat sedang tidur menurut Kuanlin itu sangat menggemaskan! _Love is_ _blind_ katanya. _Ew._

"Iya iya aku tahu, terserah kau ingin menciumku dimana." Masih dengan tertawa Kuanlin menarik bahu Jihoon kembali, "Ah , jika begini aku jadi semakin bersemangat untuk latihan dan debut bersamamu,"

"Sudah sudah! Ayo latihan kembali, aku bisa habis diceramahi oleh Seongwoo hyung karena belum kembali daritadi,"

"Baiklah-baiklah _princess,"_

"Kuanlin!"

Kuanlin hanya terkekeh pelan, menggoda Jihoon adalah salah satu _list_ teratas hal yang disukainya. Ah, lihatlah pipi yang berisi itu saat ini merona begitu hebat. Jihoon ini paling tidak tahan jika digoda omong-omong, apalagi pelakunya lelaki kurus kelebihan kalsium ini yang namun sialnya kadar ketampannannya itu membuat Jihoon terkadang uring-uringan setiap malam.

* * *

.

Lagi mabok panwink, hhh kapal kesayanganku.


End file.
